


Shifting Fun

by hellbells



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shifter AU, Claiming, F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick learns an interesting secret that his First Among Commanders has been hiding. Once he finds out he realises that he doesn't play well with others. Also of you keep what you kill then Dame Vaako should be worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Do not own; if I did I would be decidedly richer.

**Author:** hellbells101

 **Fandom:** Chronicles of Riddick

 **Pairing:** Riddick/Vaako

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Authors Note:** Written for a prompt made by Casey_Wolfe.

 **Prompt:** Riddick learns an interesting secret that his First Among Commanders has been hiding.  Vaako’s a shapeshifter.  Writer’s choice what animal he changes into, but I think a black panther would be appropriate.

  


Riddick was bemused and that was always fun. Why you ask? He currently had a sexy sleek black panther curled around his feet. He loved how uneasy the panther made the Commanders - all but one of them. It wasn’t hard as the Panther was his First Among.

 

He had wondered just how long Vaako had been hiding that part of him, and how much longer he would have. It had been fortuitous really, thinking back - twenty on two odds were difficult no matter how good you are.

 

_They had been on the freighter dealing with a wayward frigate captain who was gonna toe the line, or go to the Underverse. Riddicks words not Vaako’s.  Riddick had taken Vaako as he was the only one he trusted and some were still touchy over his red-letter day. Honestly some people were so touchy - Vaako had celebrated his wife’s passing. It had been an unfortunate accident and Riddick maintained it was not Hunter’s fault that he mistook Dame Vaako for a tooth pick. Suffice to say both he and Vaako had given more than a few treats. The main reason being that now Vaako was unattached he could chase him. It seemed that the Necromongers had taken a hint and left the Lord Marshall to his hunt._

 

_The frigate captain was bold and stupid - he turned off the lights. Riddick had smirked as he let his eyes come out to play. He spared a brief look at his lover and took a momentary second glance as he realised that where his Commander was - now stood a Panther. They would have words after everyone was dead. Priorities were important._

 

_All Riddick had to say at the time was, “Sleek and sexy.”_

 

Vaako had kept that part of himself hidden for so long - it wasn’t the Necro way to shift forms. He believed that was mainly because no matter what powers the Lord Marshall had come back with from the Underverse that was not one of them. He flushed as difficult as that was for someone who had gone through purification.

 

\--------------------

 

For Riddick it was very different. Since that day he was unable to shake the image of Vaako in his animal form ripping apart their foe. If he had been on Furya he would have begun the bonding rituals for courtship. However life was not that simple. It hadn’t been since he had assumed the throne. He really missed the old days when his biggest worry was how long before he would break out of the latest slammer. No his biggest problem was that Vaako was currently ‘married’ to someone else.

 

He smiled, when a plan formed suddenly in his mind, and as a bonus, his smile made all of the people around him step back - _out of fear_. Sometimes it really was good to be King. Commander Toals. “It is true that you keep what you kill.”

 

Toal nodded, as it was pretty much one of the central tenets of their religion.

 

Riddick leant back, letting the panther rest more solidly against him. He hadn’t admitted to the few Commander’s he called exactly who was in the room. They all just assumed that the First Among them was off duty. He was but Riddick liked when he shifted forms, and rested/rubbed against him. The smell that was uniquely Vaako was there the other part where it soothed his Furyan energies. He wasn’t ready to explore that part yet.

 

He wanted to make sure he was absolutely clear with respect to the law, “So if I killed a spouse then I would be free to court them.”

 

Toals wondered which unlucky Lord was about to lose their head, “Yes Mi’Lord in fact if you give them a weapon of consideration within 24 hours. You are their betrothed and free to court unimpeded by other challengers.”

 

Riddick smiled that secret smile once more - oh he was going to enjoy this a little too much. If he was a nicer man he might let others join in, and he suspected that there was a longer than normal list for Dame Vaako. He felt Vaako’s ears prick up and all it took was a little ear rub for him to relax. Good his little kitten knows what he has planned for him and didn’t seem to be bothered. He was looking forward to the chase.

 

)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)

 

A little known fact was that even when he shifted he actually retained a piece if his human mind. He heard the questions that his Lord was asking and wasn’t sure. Could the Lord mean to Court him? He certainly hoped so in a way that he had not hoped in a long time. It would be refreshing from the misery that was his marriage to Dame Vaako.  

 

He waited prowling around the room enjoying the discomfort he caused the other commanders, who had to figure out his identity. It was quite sad that tactical commanders had yet to make the link over the fact you never saw him and the panther at the same time. They would probably not figure it out until they saw him change.

 

As soon as the last of the sub-commanders left - he switched back to his human form, stretching and highlighting the muscles. He was wearing just his training sweats and vest, and was feeling a tad under-dressed given the way his Lord was looking at him. He was Lord and protector - if he wanted Vaako - he was okay with that.

 

Riddick leant into him, smelling him; Vaako actually wanted him to like the scent. It was amazing Furyans couldn’t shift but were far more in touch with their animal side. He hadn’t said it aloud but he wanted Riddick as a mate - a true mate. “My Lord.”

 

Riddick sighed, “For you. You call me Riddick or Mate.”

 

Vaako whimpered as Riddicks tongue licked around his pulse point and lathed a path from his neck to his ear. “I can’t until she’s dead.”

 

Riddick was annoyed but he could hear the want in his future mate’s voice. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to - it was because of stupid ass rules. Well it was about time he planned the annoying cow’s demise. The only question that remained was: how to do it?

 

He surprised himself, “Go to her. Let her have one last night married. For after that, you’re mine, and I will make sure everyone knows it.”

 

Vaako struggled to break his gaze. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

  


\--------------------

 

Vaako was struggling with patience at the moment.  Normally when his wife was annoying him to this extreme he would recuse himself to the purifying chambers preferring the pain of purification to dealing with his Dame.

 

She was primping excessively for the meeting at the Necropolis, which was never a good sign. She was planning something and Vaako was not gonna turn his back on her. Not when Riddick told him that soon this ‘loving’ union would be ended. He had so much to look forward to that he didn’t want to see this bitch ruin anything.

 

As they entered the chambers she maneuverered them close to the front. It was tiring. He hated this meeting; it was where the elite pretended they cared about the others. They stood and listened passing down judgements of arbitrage. It had got mildly more fun since Riddick’s ascension as he tolerates very little bullshit- now the meetings were almost refreshing.

 

It was early so the only people in the room at this point, were them and Riddick. Riddick was amused and clearly teasing the Dame. If Vaako didn’t know better; he would say that she was flirting with him. Too bad she was the wrong Vaako but let her dream, besides the more she draped herself over Riddick; the more of a legitimate reason he had to kill her. Necro law was clear; the woman married had to be faithful or the husband could kill her. It may be considered a harsh law - considering all the whores that that many of the Commanders visited, but it was the law.

 

Riddick and Vaako shared an amused grin as she all but hanged herself. The Commanders were entering and they were outraged for their First Commander, and some were wondering why he hadn’t killed her but then they noticed the glances between the First Commander and the Lord Marshall.

 

Riddick let her lean over him, it was a shame that she had presented herself on a silver plate. His knife was buried in her gut before she could even comprehend what had happened. He watched in satisfaction as she uselessly clutches her stomach; in a vain attempt to keep her guts inside.

 

She was on the floor when her husband stepped over, “Sorry Dame. You were just the wrong Vaako.”

 

Riddick stepped into her spare and she was nearly in the Underverse as she didn’t even put up a token protest. He palmed the knife and handed it hilt first to Lord Vaako. “I killed her, and I keep what I kill. You will be Royal Consort.”

 

Vaako heard the gasps and shock rippling through the elite. He could believe it; he never thought that Riddick would have given him the position of Royal Consort. It conferred a lot of power - more even than he had as First Among. He revelled in the looks of envy; and admiration for their Lord. Still it was too bad - the only one who would seeRiddick’s passion and desire was him. The Lord Marshall had proclaimed him consort. Riddick was pushing towards his chamber at the side of the throne room. “Come along Kitten.”

 

Vaako hissed, not really helping the Kitten comment, “Careful I don’t show my claws.”

 

Riddick smiled, and it was beatific, “But Kitten I wanna see your claws.”

 

The put out elite saw nothing else, but they did hear the rumbling laugh of their Lord Marshall as the chamber door shut. Anyone who thought to take advantage of their distraction was put off by the two hellhounds that settled at the door. The non-Necro guards made things inconvenient - they couldn’t be bribed and they were considerably more deadly.

 

Inside the chamber, Vaako was not planning any major battle or ground invasion. The only thing he was planning right now was how to get his Lord out of his clothes.  His hands shucked at the belt of his trousers, but it started a tussle. Unwittingly, Vaako and Riddick were wrestling for who would top. They could do nothing else; as neither was quite willing to relinquish dominance. However while Vaako was good; Riddick was a sneaky son of a bitch, and before he could even contemplate how - he was bound to the headboard. For a brief moment he considered changing for but somehow Riddick sensed it. “Ah, ah, Kitten.”

 

Vaako hissed as Riddick bit at his pulse point - it was a claiming bite. He could feel his body accept Riddick as his mate, and the full body purr made Riddick smirk. It was so not his fault that Riddick was hitting every one of his kinks as far as his animal was concerned. He was capable of showing that he was still sneaky even without his hands.  His strong legs wrapped around Riddick, pulling him close. Their bodies moulded together, moving in the best sweat slicked dirty way. The friction from their straining, weeping erections had them panting.  

 

It wasn’t enough for Vaako; tonight Riddick had won and he would bottom. He was okay with that, “Not a dame. Fuck me.”

 

Riddick chuckled as he pulled the oil that he’d ordered sent to his chambers earlier that day. He slicked two fingers up, and teased his lover’s opening. Vaako arched up, and there was that purr. Riddick made a private vow to find as many ways as he could to see him make that sound. Tonight though as much as he wanted to - he couldn’t go slow. It just wasn’t possible. It was too raw; too primal.

 

He made sure he wouldn’t tear anything before his fingers were pulled out. He tried not to look smug but given Vaako’s hiss he failed. He didn’t care as the next second he was pushing inside Vaako. It was everything he had been looking for. His mate was perfect. He was trying for slow and steady. Vaako was having none of it. He pulled him closer wrapping his legs tight around him. He didn't have reach but he moved and snapped his hips as hard as he could. He needed Vaako to know that he was his, and no one elses.

  
Vaako already knew, and when they went to training with the Alpha crew the soldiers saw the litany of bruises and scrapes. In the Necromonger way there couldn’t have been a bigger **_“Stay the fuck away.”_**

  


 -------------------------

New Fandom for me so comments are welcome :D


End file.
